


Enough

by fiddlesticks



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Jealousy, kurts a sweetie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 20:19:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16730079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiddlesticks/pseuds/fiddlesticks
Summary: Have some jealous Kurt. Kurt x female reader.





	Enough

The pair of you often received looks when you were out together, varying from, curiosity to pity all the way through to disgust, it wasn’t something that really bothered Kurt too much anymore, after all he had lived his entire life this way, it wasn’t exactly a new thing for him, but it never failed to break his heart a little, each time they were aimed at y/n. She certainly didn’t deserve such treatment, but after months of reassurance y/n had managed to convince him that the occasional stare could never dampen the joy that she felt when she was with him. 

Kurt reminded himself of this as the pair continued their peaceful stroll to the cosy restaurant, not too far from their home. Sensing his unease, y/n gave his three fingered hand a light squeeze, he offered her a slight smirk in return, before opening the door for her. 

“table for two?’ the greeter asked as they approached the waiting area, ‘yes, thank you’ Kurt answered politely, before they were lead to a table, where a waiter pulled out y/n’s chair, as Kurt was going to the same. Kurt shook off his slight twinge of annoyance, settling himself down, and offering his lovely date a smile, allowing the points of his teeth to poke free, from his full blue lips, over the top of his menu.

The waiter soon returned, placing a long fingered hand on y/n’s shoulder while she placed her order, that same spark of annoyance mixed with a drop of putrid green jealously grew in Kurt's chest, as the undeniably attractive waiter flirted shamelessly with his partner, despite y/n reaching her delicate hand out to find Kurt's on top of the table, placing her hand over his. 

Eventually he took his leave, sending a wink over his shoulder, which only added to the foul potion currently brewing in Kurt's chest. Y/n began stroking patterns on his hand, ‘are you alright sweetheart?’ he asked, his thick accent full of concern, at the sadness in her usual bright eyes. “oh, sorry, that waiter just made me feel a bit uncomfortable, I know I’m being silly.’ She murmured, Kurt furrowed his brow, ‘you’ve got nothing to apologize for darling, he was being inappropriate.’ He exclaimed slightly louder than he had intended, a light lavender blush spreading across his cheeks, as he checked over his shoulder to see if anybody else heard. Thankfully the members of staff were either chattering amongst themselves or bustling about, clearing tables. 

Y/n gave him a light giggle at his actions, a welcome sound to Kurt's pointed ears. The pair chatted amicably, their hands still together, as they waited for their food. 

The food arrived without much incident, aside from a slightly husky ‘enjoy’ from the waiter. The food was mouth-watering, perfectly prepared pasta carbonara, with deliciously creamy sauce. 

After the couple had just about licked their plates clean, the waiter rather quickly reappeared asking a little too suggestively for Kurt's liking if y/n would like anything else, or if she was ready to go home. 

Kurt desperately tried to push his jealousy down, gritting his teeth as he ground out a ‘no thank you, just the bill please.’ The waiter seemed to have finally pieced together that the pair were a couple when he came back to give them their bill, noticing Kurt's blue hand clasping y/n’s. 

“you could do so much better, a pretty little thing like you with a freak like him’ he snorted maliciously, Kurt just about leapt out of his seat, drawing himself up to his full height, barring his pointed teeth and letting out a low growl, only for y/n to step between them, after calmly placing the money on the table. 

“theirs nobody better than this gentleman, thank you for the meal, it was lovely, though I think you could improve on the treatment of your customers.’ Her voice was deadly calm, and was uttered with a threatening smirk on her beautiful face, before she took Kurt's hand, and walked proudly out of the restaurant together. 

 

Have a great day and be safe  
I also have a tumblr, you can find me at http://fiddlesticksimagines.tumblr.com/i write imagines, confessions, shorter fics, head cannons and preferences .


End file.
